1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoys and more particularly to a decoy cover that is used to quickly and inexpensively change the species and/or sex of the animal replicated by the decoy or refresh the weathered markings on used decoys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoys have long been used to attract and even repel live animals for various purposes. Many types of decoys, resembling many different specifies of animals, have been previously designed. The majority of the prior art decoys are xe2x80x9cfull-bodiedxe2x80x9d and non-collapsible, which can eventually become a burden on the user who uses decoys throughout the year and in different locations. Such a user typically requires the decoys to resemble different species and sex of the particular animal. Accordingly, storing several different species and sex types of full-bodied decoys consumes an enormous amount of storage space, not to mention the expense of purchasing and maintaining the same.
The environment in which decoys are typically used will tend to xe2x80x9cweatherxe2x80x9d the appearance of the decoys. This may include the fading of the colors and markings on the decoy as well as the scuffs and scratches caused by the storage, transport and use of the decoys. Ultimately, as the markings of the decoys weather, their realistic appearance diminishes, thus decreasing the value to the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a decoy cover that can quickly and inexpensively change the species and/or sex of an existing decoy, revive the appearance of a weathered decoy, and even protect the existing markings on a decoy.
The decoy cover of the present invention is constructed of a flexible material having a size and shape approximating that of the decoy to be covered. The outer surface of the decoy cover is provided with markings of a certain species and sex of the animal corresponding to the decoy. In use, the decoy cover is placed over the decoy, much like a glove covering a hand. To the extent that the species or sex markings on the cover are different from the species markings on the decoy, the species or sex of the decoy has now been effectively changed. To the extent that the species or sex markings on the decoy were weathered, the decoy markings have now been revived.
In another embodiment, the inner surface of the decoy cover is provided with markings simulating the surface features of a species or sex of the animal corresponding to the decoy, different from the species or sex simulated by the markings on the outer surface of the decoy cover. The decoy cover is preferably constructed from a flexible material. Accordingly, the decoy cover is selectively reversible so that the user can select the species or sex of animal to be visible when the decoy cover is positioned on the decoy.
Due to the ability of the decoy cover to easily and inexpensively change the species of the decoy cover, the decoy cover can be used in conjunction with a decoy blank that has no species or sex markings whatsoever. Such a decoy blank will be far less expensive and complex to manufacture than most prior art decoys. Accordingly, the user is provided with an inexpensive, interchangeable decoy without the necessity of purchasing or maintaining other prior art decoys.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved decoy cover for changing the species or sex of the animal corresponding to the decoy.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy that provides two different sets of species and/or markings on the same decoy cover for use on a decoy.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy cover that can be used to revive the weathered appearance of a decoy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decoy cover that can be used with a decoy blank to easily and inexpensively provide a plurality of decoys of different species or sex using a single decoy.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy cover that protects the markings on an existing decoy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a decoy cover made from a flexible material so that it can accommodate decoys having different body positions or decoys having adjustable body positions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy cover for changing the species or sex of the decoy that is easily cleaned and stored.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.